


Burn

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Burns, First Kiss, Lies, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: They traced the path from somewhere in his hairline, down, down and down some more, following the curve of his hip and stopping there. Back up the ugly marks the fingers went, soothing and soft.





	Burn

Fingers touched the extensive scarring marring his tanned skin on his left side. They traced the path from somewhere in his hairline, down, down and down some more, following the curve of his hip and stopping there. Back up the ugly marks the fingers went, soothing and soft.

"You never told me how you got this."

A soft voice murmured from above him, massaging some cream into the burns.

"It's not important."

He could hear the frown in the others voice, even though his eyes were closed.

"Are y-"

"Don't. You're here to massage cream into my burns, not ask me how I got them."

The human looked away, the other knew, because he shifted to get more cream.

"I'm sorry. I was just... It's weird, how you have such extensive and _black_ burns and yet you're relatively... healthy."

"You've seen Sek. I don't see how you can't make the connection that I'm not human either."

"You act human. You run this town."

"I made a promise."

Cold cream eased his heated burns. Summer was the worst for him, the heat and the sweat cracking his burns and heating them up. But the cold cream was a welcome distraction.

"We've been doing this for four years, Noah. And you've never told me what you even are."

He almost dismissed the human, before he thought over what they had said. Opening his eyes and revealing dark green irises, he hummed.

"I'm many things. Part Tar Lich, part Fallen Arch Angel, part human. Call me Dark."

"Dark? You gave me a fake name?"

The human sat up properly, slick hands leaving his cracked skin.

"You've lied to the entire town all this time..."

"I doubt they would be as trusting if they knew who I was."

"And who are you?"

"Not important."

When the human went to protest, Dark sat up and kissed them.

"You are important though. To me."


End file.
